In the electronics industry, a key design goal with respect to electrical components has long been to build devices that last forever, while providing a completely stable performance. This design goal has even existed for electronic systems which are intended to have a short life due to intended destruction of the electronic system. As an example, many of the devices utilized in some weapon systems, particularly in weapon payloads, are only needed temporarily. When used in weapon payloads, electronic equipment such as sensors or electronically controlled ordnance may be dispersed on a battlefield.
In the consumer market, with advances in technology which not only has improved capabilities of systems utilizing electronic components (such as computers, cell phones, etc.), but also reducing the cost of the components and hence the systems, older systems and devices are discarded as consumers obtain newer and improved devices and systems. Depending on the type of system or device, many end up being discarded in landfills wherein the electrical components, including connectors may not degrade for a number of years.
Manufacturers and users of electronic equipment would realize logistics and safety advantages if electronic equipment disintegrates over time when exposed permanently to the environment. Manufacturers and users of weapon systems would also realize advantages where no effort is required to recover and disable used weapon systems in order to deny access of the technology to an enemy. Additionally, benefits would be realized where no long term post battle danger to civilians or the environment is posed by used or abandoned weapon-related electronics.